Bully
by BarbyPrates
Summary: Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Ele não me quer, apesar de me chamar. Ele nunca iria se referir a mim de modo informal, se ele se referisse a mim. Somos vizinhos, e uma vez, nós fomos melhores amigos. Mas então, num verão, ele se virou para mim e cumpriu a sua missão de estragar a minha vida em todas as oportunidades. Fui humilhada, excluída e a fofoca todo o ensino médio.


_**Olá pessoas! :D  
Essa é minha primeira vez postandando uma fanfic no site, apesar de ser uma leitora..  
Espero que gostem do que eu irei passar pra vocês.  
A fanfic "Bully" é um romance cheio de atrativos e surpresas e fala sobre o bullying que a Sakura sofre na escola por Sasuke. A principio pode parecer meio clichê e tudo mais, mas tem uma realidade nisso tudo que eu espero que vocês absorvam.  
****Eu achei uma história boa e gostosa de se ler, além de ser surpreendente.**_

_**Obs: Essa é uma história de Penolope Douglas ADAPTADA por mim, Bárbara Prates. Nenhum desses personagens me pertece.**_

_**Tenham uma boa leitura. ;)**_

**Bully**

**Sinopse:**

_Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Ele não me quer, apesar de me chamar. Ele nunca iria se referir a mim de modo informal, se ele se referisse a mim. Somos vizinhos, e uma vez, nós fomos melhores amigos. Mas então, num verão, ele se virou para mim e cumpriu a sua missão de estragar a minha vida em todas as oportunidades. Fui humilhada, excluída e a fofoca todo o ensino médio. _

_Suas brincadeiras e rumores ficaram mais sádicos conforme o tempo foi passando, e eu fingi estar doente tentando me esconder dele. Eu me preocupava com o que havia em cada esquina e atrás de cada porta. Então eu parti. Passei um ano estudando no exterior e desfrutando a liberdade da vida sem Sasuke. Agora estou de volta para terminar o ensino médio e dar o fora daqui para sempre. Eu espero que depois de um ano de espaço para respirar, ele tenha seguido em frente e esquecido tudo sobre mim. Porque mesmo que ele não tenha mudado, eu mudei. Eu não estou interessada em evitá-lo ou dar a outra face de novo. Nós bateríamos de frente, porque nenhum de nós quer voltar atrás._

**Prólogo**

- Não! Vire aqui. – Yamanaka Ino gritou no meu ouvido direito.

O pneu do Bronco do meu pai gritou com a súbita volta curta para uma rua de carros embalados.

- Você sabe, talvez você devesse ter dirigido, apenas como sugeri. – eu soltei, mesmo que eu não gostasse de ninguém dirigindo quando eu estava no carro. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente Ino respondeu:

- E ver você enterrar o rosto em suas mãos cada vez que eu não ultrapassasse uma luz amarela? Não.

Eu sorri pra mim mesma. Minha melhor amiga me conhecia super bem. Eu gostava de dirigir rápido. Eu gostava de me mover rapidamente. Eu andava o mais rápido que minhas pernas pudessem me levar, e eu dirigia tão rapidamente quanto era razoável. Corria para cada sinal de pare e luz vermelha. Apressava-me esperando ser a primeira.

Mas ouvir o ritmo da música batendo na distância, eu não tinha vontade de correr ainda mais. A pista foi tomada com um carro após o outro, mostrando a magnitude da festa, fomos estacionar. Minhas mãos apertaram o volante enquanto eu estacionava em um local a um quarteirão de distância da festa.

- Ino? Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. - eu declarei... De novo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. - Ela deu um tapinha na minha perna. - Chouji convidou Shikamaru. Shikamaru me convidou e eu estou te convidando. - Seu tom de voz calmo não fez nada para aliviar o aperto no meu peito. Soltei o cinto de segurança e olhei para ela.

- Bem, lembre-se... se eu ficar desconfortável, eu vou embora. Você pega uma carona com Shikamaru.

Saímos e corremos pela rua. O tumulto tornando-se cada vez mais alto conforme nos aproximávamos da casa.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Você parte em dois dias, e estamos nos divertindo. Não importa o que aconteça. - Sua voz ameaçadora abalou meus nervos já instáveis.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a calçada, ela ficou atrás de mim. Mensagens de texto Shikamaru, eu deduzi. O namorado dela havia chegado mais cedo, depois de ter passado a maior parte do dia com os amigos no lago enquanto Ino e eu fazíamos compras. Copos vermelhos se espalhavam pelo gramado, e as pessoas dentro e fora da casa, aproveitando a noite agradável de verão. Vários caras que eu reconheci da escola pularam para fora da porta da frente, perseguindo um ao outro e derramando bebidas no processo.

Hei, Ino! Como vai tudo, Sakura? – Sabaku noTemari sentou perto da porta da frente com uma bebida na mão, conversando com um garoto que eu não conhecia. - Deixe suas chaves na tigela. - Ela instruiu, voltando a atenção a sua companhia.

Precisei de um momento para processar seu pedido, até que percebi que ela estava me fazendo entregar as chaves. Pensei que ela não deixaria ninguém dirigir bêbado esta noite.

- Bem, eu não vou beber. - Gritei por cima da música.

- É que você pode mudar de ideia. - ela desafiou. - Se você quiser, mas eu preciso das suas chaves.

Irritada, eu cavei na minha bolsa e deixei cair meu chaveiro na tigela. O pensamento de desistir de minhas intenções me irritou como o inferno. Não ter minhas chaves significava que eu não seria capaz de sair rapidamente, se eu quisesse, ou precisasse. E se ela ficasse bêbada e deixasse o cargo? E se alguém acidentalmente pegasse minhas chaves? De repente me lembrei da minha mãe, que me dizia para parar de perguntar "e se". E se a Disneylândia estiver fechada para limpeza quando chegarmos lá? E se todas as lojas da cidade ficarem sem Gummi Bears? Mordi o lábio para reprimir uma risada, lembrando como ela ficava irritada com minhas perguntas sem fim.

- Uau, - Ino gritou no meu ouvido - Olha aqui!

Pessoas, alguns colegas e outros não, saltaram para a música, rindo e dançando. Os cabelos em meus braços se arrepiaram com a visão de toda a animação e entusiasmo. O piso ecoou a batida vinda dos alto-falantes, e fiquei sem palavras ao ver tanta atividade em um espaço. As pessoas dançavam, jogavam, pulavam, bebiam, e jogavam futebol... Sim, futebol, na sala de estar.

- É melhor que ele não estrague isso para mim. - Eu disse, a força da minha voz soando mais forte do que o habitual. Desfrutar de uma festa com a minha melhor amiga antes de eu sair da cidade por um ano não era pedir muito.

Balançando a cabeça, olhei para Ino, que piscou com conhecimento de causa para mim. Fiz um gesto em direção à cozinha, e nós duas seguimos nosso caminho, de mãos dadas, no meio da multidão. Ao entrar na enorme cozinha avistei o bar improvisado na ilha central. Garrafas de licor cobriram o tampo de granito, juntamente com dois litros de refrigerante, copos e um balde de gelo na pia. Me resignei em manter o meu compromisso de ficar sóbria hoje. Ficar bêbada era tentador. O que eu não daria para me deixar levar durante uma noite. Ino e eu tínhamos provado licor que nossos pais escondem aqui e ali, e eu fui em alguns shows fora da cidade onde nós festejamos um pouco. No entanto, estava fora de questão ela ser meu guarda em torno de algumas dessas pessoas esta noite.

- Hei, Sakura! Vem aqui, menina. – Tenten me agarrou em um abraço antes de chegar ao bar. - Vamos sentir saudades de você, você sabe. França, hein? Durante um ano inteiro? – Meus ombros relaxaram enquanto abraçava Tenten de volta, meus músculos ficaram menos tensos quando entrou pelo menos outra pessoa aqui além de Ino animada por me ver.

- Esse é o plano. - Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando escapar um suspiro. - Eu vou contar com uma família de acolhimento e já estou registrada para as aulas. Eu estarei de volta para o último ano, no entanto. Você vai me reservar um lugar na equipe? – Tenten estava disputando o cargo de capitã do time de cross-country neste outono, e competir era uma experiência na escola que eu iria perder.

- Se eu sou a capitã, querida, o seu lugar está seguro. - Ela ostentava animadamente, claramente bêbada. Tenten sempre foi boa para mim, apesar dos rumores que me seguiram de um ano para outro e as brincadeiras embaraçosas que lembravam a todos porque eu era uma piada.

- Obrigada. Vejo você mais tarde? - Eu avancei para Ino.

- Sim, mas se eu não te ver, boa sorte na França. - Tenten gritou enquanto dançava seu caminho para fora da cozinha.

Assistindo sua saída, meu rosto caiu rapidamente. O pavor arrastou seu caminho através de meu peito e seguiu até o meu estômago.

Não, não, não...

Sasuke entrou na cozinha, e eu congelei. Ele era exatamente a pessoa que eu esperava não ver esta noite. Seus olhos encontraram os meus com surpresa seguida por descontentamento imediato. Sim. Eu estava totalmente familiarizada com esse olhar. Eu não suporto a porra da visão dele assim que começa o meu reconhecimento. Sua mandíbula apertada, e notei como o queixo levantado um pouco como se tivesse acabado de colocar a sua máscara de "bully". Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. A familiar batida no meu peito ecoava em meus ouvidos, e uma centena de quilômetros de distância parecia um lugar muito agradável para estar agora. Era pedir demais que eu tivesse uma noite de diversão normal de adolescente para mim? Tantas vezes quando éramos crianças, crescendo ao lado um dos outro, eu pensei que Sasuke era o maior. Ele era doce, generoso e amigável. E o garoto mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo rico negro ressaltava sua pele branca, e seu sorriso deslumbrante. Seu sorriso exigia atenção. As meninas ficavam assistindo fascinadas enquanto ele passava no corredor da escola se escorando em paredes. Como realmente funcionou em paredes. Mas esse garoto estava muito longe agora. Rapidamente me afastei, eu achei Ino no bar e tentou me passar uma bebida, apesar de minhas mãos trêmulas. Na verdade, eu só derramei um Sprite, mas no copo vermelho parecia que eu estava bebendo. Agora que eu sabia que ele estava aqui, eu precisava ficar sóbria para todo o imbecil.

Ele andou até o bar e ficou atrás de mim. Um calor nervoso percorreu meu corpo com a sua proximidade. O músculo de seu peito se esfregou contra o tecido fino da parte superior de minhas costas, e uma explosão de ondas de choque correu do meu peito para o meu estômago. Acalme-se. Acalmar o inferno para baixo! Pegando um pouco de gelo e adicionando à minha bebida, eu forcei minha respiração para dentro e para fora lentamente. Eu manobrei para a direita para sair de seu caminho, mas o braço dele disparou para pegar um copo e bloqueou a minha passagem. Como eu tentei me espremer para a esquerda ao lado de Ino, o outro braço estendeu a mão para pegar o Jack Daniels. Dez cenários diferentes passaram pela minha cabeça do que eu deveria fazer agora. E se eu lhe der uma cotovelada no estômago? E se eu jogar a minha bebida em seu rosto? E se eu levar...? Oh, não importa. Em meus sonhos, eu era muito corajosa. Em meus sonhos, eu poderia ter um cubo de gelo e fazer coisas que Deus não tinha a intenção que uma menina de dezesseis anos de idade fosse capaz só para ver se poderia fazer o seu comportamento frio vacilar. E se? E se?

Eu tinha planejado manter a minha distância dele hoje à noite, e agora ele estava posicionado logo atrás de mim. Sasuke fez coisas como esta apenas para me intimidar. Ele não era assustador, mas ele era cruel. Ele queria que eu soubesse que ele estava no controle. Vez após vez deixei o idiota me forçar a esconder-me apenas para que eu não tivesse de suportar qualquer constrangimento ou chateação. Desfrutando de pelo menos uma das partes tinha sido a minha prioridade durante todo o verão, e agora lá estava eu novamente, a antecipação terrível me torcendo para nós. Por que ele não me deixa em paz?

Virando-se para encará-lo, notei os cantos de sua boca virada para cima. O sorriso estava perdido em seus olhos, embora, como ele tenha derramado uma boa porção de álcool em seu copo.

- Ino? Despeje um pouco de Coca-Cola aqui, por favor. - Sasuke falou com Ino, mas os seus olhos estavam em mim quando ele ergueu a taça para ela.

- Hum, sim. – Ino gaguejou, finalmente olhando para cima. Ela derramou uma pequena porção do líquido para Sasuke e olhou nervosamente para mim.

Como de costume, Sasuke nunca falava comigo a menos que fosse para rosnar uma ameaça. Sua sobrancelha escura arqueou antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida e ir embora. Ao vê-lo sair da cozinha, eu enxuguei o suor frio que surgiu na minha testa. Apesar de nada ter acontecido, e ele ainda não ter dito nada para mim, meu estômago tinha escavado alguma coisa.

E agora ele sabia que eu estava aqui esta noite.

Merda.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Ino. - Meu sussurro cansado era uma contradição com a força com que apertei meu copo. Foi um erro ter vindo esta noite.

- Sah não! – Ino abanou a cabeça, provavelmente reconhecendo o olhar de rendição nos meus olhos. Jogando o copo na pia e fazendo meu caminho para fora da cozinha, andando através da multidão de pessoas com Ino seguindo atrás.

Agarrando o aquário de vidro, comecei a cavar a procura das minhas chaves.

- Sah, você não está indo. - Ino ordenando, cada palavra pingava com decepção. - Não o deixe vencer. Eu estou aqui. Shikamaru está aqui. Você não tem que ter medo. - Ela estava me segurando pelos braços enquanto eu continuava minha busca.

- Eu não estou com medo dele. - Eu disse defensivamente, realmente não acreditando em mim mesma. - Eu estou apenas... Feito! Você viu lá dentro. Ele já estava brincando comigo. Ele está planejando algo. Cada festa que eu for ou cada vez que eu relaxar na escola haverá alguma brincadeira ou embaraço para arruinar tudo.

Ainda à procura de meu colorido chaveiro em forma de DNA, eu relaxei a ruga na minhatesta e dei um sorriso apertado.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. - Eu garanti a ela, minhas palavras saindo rápido demais. - Eu não me importo de ficar e ver o que ele cozinhou neste momento. O idiota pode morrer de fome hoje à noite.

- Sah, ele quer que você saia. Se você fizer isso, então ele ganha. Ele, ou aquele Naruto idiota podem chegar a algo, mas se você ficar e defender o seu chão, então você vai ganhar.

- Eu só estou desgastada Ino. Eu prefiro ir para casa louca agora do que em lágrimas depois.

Voltei minha atenção para a tigela. Várias vezes que eu remexi através de uma pilha de chaves, porém minhas mãos não traziam nada parecido com o meu chaveiro.

- Bem, - eu gritei por cima da música. - Parece que eu não posso sair de qualquer maneira. Minhas chaves não estão lá.

- O quê? – Ino parecia confusa.

- Elas não estão lá! - Eu repeti, olhando ao redor da sala. O meu dinheiro e meu celular estavam na minha bolsa. Duas linhas de vida são e salvo. Meu outro plano de fuga estava faltando, e as minhas forças pareciam que iam desabar, xingamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, e o cansaço que me botou pra correr antes se transformou em raiva. Cerrei os punhos. Claro, eu deveria saber que isso ia acontecer.

- Alguém poderia ter pego por acidente, eu acho. - Ela ofereceu, mas ela devia saber que as chances de isso acontecer eram mais fracas do que pessoas que abandonam a festa tão cedo. Acidentes não acontecem para mim.

- Não, eu sei exatamente onde elas estão. - Cruzei os olhos com Naruto, o melhor amigo e cúmplice de Sasuke, no extremo oposto da sala pelas portas do pátio. Ele sorriu para mim antes de redirecionar sua atenção para alguma ruiva que ele quisesse encostar em uma parede.

Falando sobre ele, Ino seguia em meu encalço enquanto ela violentamente mandava uma mensagem em seu telefone, Shikamaru provavelmente.

- Onde estão as minhas chaves? - Eu exigi, interrompendo a busca de sua próxima aventura de uma noite.

Ele levantou os olhos azuis lentamente da garota, mas eu não me sentia como se ele pairasse sobre mim como Sasuke fazia. Naruto não me intimidava. Ele apenas me irritava. Ele trabalhou duro para se passar por tolo para mim, mas eu sabia que era tudo a mando de Sasuke.

- Estão a cerca de oito metros abaixo agora. Sinta-se como num mergulho, Sah? - Ele sorriu largamente, mostrando seu sorriso deslumbrante que transformava a maioria das meninas em cachorros na coleira. Ele, obviamente, adorou cada momento da minha situação.

- Você é um idiota. - Meu tom permaneceu calmo, mas os meus olhos ardiam de raiva.

Saí para o pátio e olhei para a piscina. O tempo estava perfeito para um mergulho, e as pessoas estavam na farra na água, então eu caminhei ao redor da piscina procurando o brilho prata das minhas chaves através de todos os corpos. Sasuke sentou-se casualmente em uma mesa com uma loira em seu colo. Frustração, nó no estômago, mas eu tentei não parecer afetada. Eu sabia que cada gota de meu desconforto lhe dava prazer. Espiando a prata cintilante das chaves, olhei em torno de um poste para agarrá-las. Quando nada poderia ser encontrado, eu olhei para alguns dos nadadores em busca de ajuda.

- Ei, você se importaria de pegar minhas chaves lá, por favor? - Perguntei. O cara virou os olhos para Sasuke, que se sentou calmamente para trás, vendo a cena, e desviou-se de mim como um covarde.

Grande. Na piscina, nenhuma ajuda. Sasuke queria ver me molhar.

- Vamos lá, Sah. Tira a roupa, e vai buscar as chaves. - Naruto gritou da mesa de Sasuke.

- Foda-se, Naruto. Você jogou lá embaixo, sem dúvida, então por que você não vai buscá-las? - Shikamaru, o namorado de Ino, se juntou a ela e foi ficar ao meu lado, como sempre fazia. Tirei minhas sandálias e caminhei até a borda da piscina.

- Sakura, espera. Eu vou fazer isso.- Shikamaru prontamente se ofereceu, por mais estranho que fosse. Tudo era muito problemático pra ele.

- Não. - eu balancei minha cabeça. - Obrigada, por tudo. - Eu dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

Todo um ano, lembrei-me, saboreando a promessa. Eu ia ter um ano inteiro longe de Sasuke. Eu mergulhei as mãos primeiro, e a água refrescou minha pele tensa. Meu corpo imediatamente relaxou no prazer da piscina. Sem som, sem os olhos em mim. Eu saboreava a paz dele, o tipo de paz que eu tenho quando eu corro. Eu continuei abaixo usando o nado de peito. Oito metros não era nada, e eu alcancei minhas chaves em segundos. Agarrando-as apertado, eu relutantemente subi de cabeça, liberando o ar em meus pulmões. Essa foi a parte mais fácil.

- Uhuuu! - Um aplauso soou dos espectadores que não estavam realmente torcendo por mim.

Eu só tinha que sair da piscina e enfrentar todo o grupo, toda molhada. Eles iriam rir e brincar. Eu suportaria alguns comentários, e depois iria para casa e comeria o meu peso em peixe sueco. Nadando suavemente até a borda e saindo, eu torci meu cabelo comprido e coloquei minhas sandálias.

- Você está bem? - Ino veio para o meu lado, o vento soprando seu cabelo longo e loiro.

- Sim, é claro. É só água. - Eu não conseguia encontrar seus olhos. Lá estava eu novamente. O motivo de chacota. O constrangimento. Mas Ino nunca me culpou.

- Vamos sair daqui. - Ela enlaçou os braços comigo, e Shikamaru seguiu atrás.

- Só um minuto. - Fiz uma pausa e olhei para Sasuke, que ainda tinha os olhos ônix desafiadores em mim. Caminhando até ele, algo que eu sabia que era uma má ideia, eu cruzei os braços e dei-lhe um olhar aguçado. - Parto em dois dias e isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? - Que diabos eu estou fazendo?

Sasuke me encarou com um sorriso hostil como quem distribui as cartas na mesa.

- Você tem um bom tempo na França, Sakura. Eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar. - Sua ameaça me fez querer bater nele. Eu queria desafiá-lo a lidar comigo agora.

E eu não estava muito confortável com a ideia de sua ira iminente que pairava sobre a minha cabeça durante todo o ano que eu estivesse fora.

- Você é um covarde. A única maneira que você pode se sentir como um homem é mexendo comigo. Mas você vai ter que começar a dar seus pontapés em outro lugar agora. - Deixei meus braços para os lados, os punhos apertados com todos ao redor da mesa e na área geral testemunhando nossa troca.

- Você ainda está falando? – Sasuke bufou, sua risada irrompendo ao meu redor. Vá para casa. Ninguém quer sua bunda metida aqui. – Sasuke mal me poupou o contato visual enquanto continuava a dar cartas. A menina em seu colo riu e se inclinou para ele ainda mais. A sensação esmagadora no meu peito doeu. Eu o odeio.

- Ei, pessoal, olha! - Naruto gritou enquanto eu tentava conter as lágrimas. - Seus mamilos estão duros. Você deve estar revirando-a, Sasuke. - Gritos de Naruto ecoaram pelo quintal, e todos começaram a assobiar e rir.

Meus olhos se fecharam com a mortificação quando me lembrei que estava vestindo uma blusa branca e foi definitivamente encharcada pela água. Meu primeiro instinto foi de cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas, em seguida, eles sabiam que eles tinham feito para mim. Inferno, eles já sabiam. Todo o meu rosto ardia de humilhação. Filho da puta. Eu estava indo para casa em lágrimas novamente. Sem dúvida. Abri os olhos, sentindo-me corar vendo todos claramente se divertir com o assédio que eu tinha sofrido esta noite. Sasuke olhou para a mesa, as narinas dilatadas, me ignorando. Seu comportamento ainda me intrigando depois de todo esse tempo. Costumávamos ser amigos, e eu ainda procuro aquele garoto em seus olhos em algum lugar. Mas por que ele ainda me faz ficar com a lembrança dele?

- Por que ela está ainda de pé aqui? - A loira sentada no colo de Sasuke perguntou. - Ela é como um especial ou algo assim? Ela não pode pegar a dica?

- Sim, Sah. Você já ouviu Sasuke falar. Ninguém quer você aqui. - As palavras de Naruto saíram lentas, como se eu realmente fosse estúpida demais para entendê-lo.

Minha garganta fechou. Eu não conseguia engolir, e doeu para respirar. Era demais. Algo dentro de mim estalou. Eu puxei minha mão para trás e acertei direto Naruto no nariz. Ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos sobre o rosto, com o sangue jorrando através de suas mãos.

- E não me chame de Sah! - lágrimas turvaram a minha visão, e os soluços começaram a erupção da minha garganta.

Antes que eu pudesse deixá-los mais satisfeitos comigo hoje à noite, eu andei o mais rápido possível de volta pela casa para a porta da frente, sem olhar para trás. Eu entrei no meu carro, Ino subiu no lado do passageiro e Shikamaru na parte de trás. Eu nem tinha percebido que eles tinham me seguido. Estava na ponta da minha língua a pergunta sobre a reação de Sasuke, mas então eu percebi que eu não deveria me importar. Para o inferno com ele.

Olhei pela janela da frente, deixando as lágrimas secarem nas minhas bochechas. Shikamaru e Ino sentaram-se em silêncio, provavelmente, não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer. Eu tinha acabado de bater em Naruto. Eu tinha acabado de bater em Naruto! A novidade da minha ação foi esmagadora, e eu deixei escapar um riso amargo. Isso realmente aconteceu. Eu respirei fundo e soltei lentamente.

- Você está bem? - Ino olhou para mim.

Ela sabia que eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes, mas eu amei a onda de medo e poder que eu senti. Inferno, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era ir para casa agora. Talvez uma tatuagem ou alguma outra coisa estivesse nas cartas esta noite.

- Na verdade, sim. - Foi estranho dizer isso, mas era verdade. Enxugando as lágrimas, eu olhei para a minha amiga. - Eu me sinto bem.

Cheguei a colocar a chave na ignição, mas parei quando Shikamaru soou dentro.

- Sim, bem, não deixe que ele suba à cabeça, Sah. Você vai ter que voltar para a cidade, eventualmente.

Sim. Eventualmente.

_**Espero muito mesmo que tenham gostado...**_  
_**Como se trata de uma adaptação a fanfic já está completa e eu vou postar regularmente toda semana (assim espero se não ocorrer algum imprevisto).**_

_**Seus comentários serão colírios aos meus olhos e um gás pra eu postar mais... ;D**_  
_**Beijos, beijos!**_


End file.
